


Reunions

by ebbj9891



Series: In Quest Of Something [78]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time apart isn't always easy, but where Brian and Justin are concerned, it simply can't be avoided. All that really matters is that they can eventually reunite. This fic offers glimpses into four reunions spanning twenty years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Babylon [2005]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FYI, this chapter is set a couple of months before _Distance_. Feedback is always very much appreciated :)

The sight of Babylon, newly risen from the ashes, is nothing short of inspiring. Justin returns to it a week following its re-opening to discover it has not only been resuscitated, but fully revived and practically revolutionised. The moment he steps through the doors, he's spellbound. He's seen photos and listened to Brian rant and rave about the arduous redevelopment process for hours on end, but actually setting foot in the club is an entirely different experience. It's almost transcendental.

As Justin weaves through the crowds, dazzled by the glimmering lights and gleaming surfaces, he feels a swell of pride. What Brian has accomplished here is utterly incredible. He's so distracted by Babylon's splendour that he's caught off-guard when some drunk guy grabs him and pulls him into a messy sort of embrace that's half-hug, half-dance. The guy grins at him and slurs, "Aren't you supposed to be in New York? I thought you moved there!"

Whoever this guy is, he's off his face on booze or pills - or possibly both. Justin peers at him and tries to place him; he thinks he might recognise him from the back room, but beyond that he's clueless. As the guy tries to manhandle him into a dance, Justin pulls away and says, "Uh, I'm visiting. It's my best friend's birthday tomorrow. Have you seen Brian?"

"Kinney?" The guy queries, as though there's any other Brian that Justin might be referring to. "That miserable fucker? He's bound to be around here somewhere. But seriously, why the hell are you here?"

He cackles loudly and adds, "Fuck off back to New York. Why go clubbing here when you could go clubbing  _there?"_

Justin forces a smile and squirms out of the guy's grasp. "See you around."

"Wait, we could-"

Justin ignores whatever proposition is being slurred at him and continues pushing his way through the crowd. He determinedly resists the urge to turn back and thump the guy for talking shit about Brian; tempting though it may be, there are simply more pressing matters at hand. After a thorough search of the dancefloor, Justin navigates towards the bar in hopes of finding Brian there. It's true that New York has some fucking fantastic clubs - in fact, New York is fantastic all around. But in this instance, there's no place like home. New York clubs are great, but they're lacking a certain something. Maybe it's familiarity or nostalgia - those personal connections that he has yet to forge with any clubs in New York.

Or maybe it's a certain someone. Justin grins as he spots Brian by the bar with Emmett and Ted. Actually, yeah, it's  _definitely_ a certain someone.

Brian is standing with his back to Justin and is therefore unaware of his approach. Justin takes the chance to admire Brian, looking hotter than all hell in tight jeans and a black tee. After indulging in a good ogling session, Justin catches Emmett and Ted's attention. As they notice him, he raises his finger to his lips. They hide their smiles and continue talking to Brian. He's bitching and moaning about some disaster at work with bitterness pervading his voice and tension clearly visible in his shoulders. After feeling a pang of concern, Justin finds himself grinning. He can make short work of this bad mood.

He sneaks up behind Brian, unnoticed, which is no small feat - he's struggling to stifle his laughter and Ted seems to be having the same problem. Even Emmett's poker face is starting to slip. Once Brian has set his drink down (after all, Justin wouldn't want to make him choke on the damn thing), Justin shoves both of his hands into Brian's back pockets and gropes him hard.

"What the fuck?!" Brian spins around, looking utterly murderous, and then stops dead in his tracks when he sees Justin. As Ted and Emmett burst out laughing, Brian grins and grabs a fistful of Justin's shirt. "That's how you greet me after almost a month?"

Justin beams at him. "Can you think of a better way?" 

"Hmmm." Brian arches an eyebrow and smirks. "How about this?"

Then he grabs Justin, swivels him around, pins him up against the bar and kisses him heatedly. Justin loops his arms around Brian and holds him close. Being apart for almost a month hasn't been easy. Finding a quick fuck in New York is easy, but they're never anything compared to Brian. And he can't kiss them. He wouldn't want to. He wants  _this:_ Brian's mouth crushed against his, Brian's tongue dancing with his, Brian's body pressed right up against his... Brian, Brian, Brian. 

Three weeks and four days is a fuck of a long time. It's as though Justin has been parched and now he's finally able to drink again. He sinks into the kiss until, like Babylon, he feels fully revived. Then he untangles himself from it because, well, he kind of needs oxygen too.

"My, my," Emmett says, fanning himself. "That was quite the reunion. Come here, baby-"

"Hands off, Honeycutt," Brian warns, holding Justin close. "There are important matters that need to be discussed."

Justin throws an apologetic smile Emmett's way and then asks Brian curiously, "Such as?"

"Such as that I haven't had a decent blow job since I last saw you." Brian scowls and complains loudly and pointedly, "If only you knew how pathetic the talent in this town is these days-"

"Hey!" A random guy at the bar bristles and glares at Brian. "Do you mind?"

Brian glares back at him. "I thought I told you never to open your mouth in my presence again. The damn thing is useless."

"Now, now - play nice," Emmett chides as the guy flounces off in a huff.

Brian ignores Emmett's mild scolding and tugs Justin closer. "I'm desperately in need of your services, Taylor."

A thrill chases through Justin. "Are you now, Mr. Kinney?"

"Yes," Brian hisses, grinding against Justin keenly. The thrill intensifies infinitely as Brian growls, "Nobody sucks cock like you do."

Sounding staggered, Ted asks, "You two know that there are people watching and listening, right?" 

"I hope they'll be watching," Brian retorts. "Maybe they'll learn a thing or two."

He eyes Justin with an intense gaze. "Will you please accompany me to the back room and show these halfwits how it's done?"

Justin beams at him. "Gladly."

Brian grins and hauls Justin away from the bar and towards the back room. As they stride off in that direction, Justin just manages to catch Emmett calling forlornly, "So we don't get a hug?"

Justin turns around and mouths  _later_ at Emmett, who immediately ceases pouting and winks at Justin. Ted waves at him and mouths something. It takes Justin a moment to interpret it:  _good to have you back._

Except he's not back. The return ticket that his mom bought him (ugh, so he's grateful and all, but how embarrassing!) will have him back in New York by Monday afternoon. Who knows when he'll be able to visit next? Or when Brian will be available to come to New York again?

Fortunately, Justin's inner angsting is cut short when they enter the back room. There's no time to fret now - he has work to do. 

As Brian starts unbuttoning his jeans, Justin grins and teases, "Are you going to call everyone to attention, or...?"

"Our presence alone should accomplish that," Brian asserts loftily. Justin laughs and pushes him up against the wall, then drops to his knees.

Fuck, he's missed this. He's missed it so much that he's actually thrumming with excitement as he's pulling Brian's cock free. He savours the feel of it in his hand, hot and heavy, utterly perfect. Justin has to bite back a moan as it throbs against his palm. He's desperate to taste, tease, suck, swallow - the journey ahead rushes through his mind in a rapid reel of filthy images. Brian's cock filling his mouth, thrusting down his throat, everyone watching as he-

Justin can't wait any longer. He can sense eyes pinned to his every move, but the only ones that really matter are Brian's. He glances up and meets Brian's gaze for a moment. Brian swallows and arches his hips forward a little. His need is plainly evident. Justin wouldn't dare deny it; he strokes Brian's cock a few times, drawing soft sounds of satisfaction from Brian, and then accelerates the process by swallowing his cock whole.

Brian groans. Justin hears something thump and looks up to see Brian's head thrown back in pleasure; it must have struck the wall. He can still sense other men watching him as he sucks Brian off which only pushes him to double, triple, quadruple his efforts. He thinks of Brian's request -  _show these halfwits how it's done -_ and has to stop himself from laughing. If he's going to show them how it's done, he'll have to take this demonstration seriously.

Plus, it's been way too long since he's had Brian's cock stuffed in his mouth. Justin wishes he could reach down and grab his own cock through his jeans, but he has one handful of Brian's ass and the other is clawing up Brian's stomach, slipping underneath his shirt, groping at him greedily. His own greed is soon accompanied by Brian's - as Justin brings him closer and closer to climax, Brian starts thrusting forward and fucking Justin's mouth. Justin can take it. Hell, he  _loves_ taking it. He moans around Brian's cock, then pushes him back against the wall and takes over.

By the time Brian comes, Justin has no doubt that everyone is watching them. After swallowing Brian's load, Justin pulls himself up off the filthy floor and kisses Brian. "I hope that demonstration satisfied you."

"Very good," Brian praises, smirking.

Justin juts his chin out and challenges, "Very good? Excuse you, I surpassed 'very good' years ago."

Brian laughs and drops a kiss to his lips, then amends, "Excellent."

Placated, Justin smiles. "I also have an important matter to discuss."

Brian raises his eyebrows inquiringly. Justin grabs his tee and pulls him in as close as possible, then murmurs against his mouth, "I haven't been fucked properly since I saw you last."

"Really?" Brian smirks and runs his hands down Justin's sides, over his hips, then cups his ass possessively. 

"Really. I'm in desperate need of your services, sir." Justin arches into Brian's hands and grins as he lets out a low growl. 

"I can see how desperate you are," Brian says, his hands gripping Justin's ass tightly, "What's it been, three and a half weeks? That's far too long for you to go without a decent fucking."

"Far too long," Justin agrees. He slides his hand up Brian's neck and into his hair, then bites down on Brian's shoulder. It draws a throaty moan from him, so Justin does it again. "I need it badly."

His voice rough, Brian says, "I also sense that you're in dire need of some discipline."

Justin grins from ear to ear. "Very much so."

"In that case," Brian grins and gropes his ass, "I think we'd best take a thorough approach. Knowing you, this...  _issue_ could take all night to rectify."

"Undoubtedly."

"I think I'd better take you home." There's a minute flash of something in Brian's eyes as he utters the word 'home'; whatever it is, it makes Justin ache. But then Brian smiles and says silkily, "Coming?"

Justin coils his arms a fraction tighter around Brian's neck and kisses the corner of his mouth very softly. Then, with a grin, he echoes, "Coming."


	2. New York [2006]

Justin's back is glistening with sweat. As Brian grasps his hips and thrusts into him from behind, that's what steals his attention: the slick of slippery sweat spread over Justin's back. While the bed rattles underneath them, jolting with every rough stroke, Brian watches the dewy beads slip and slide down Justin's spine, towards his neck, pooling into his hair. He thrusts harder, making Justin moan, only the sound is muffled by the pillow that Justin's face is buried in. Brian grabs a fistful of Justin's hair, damp with sweat, and tugs at it. As he pulls Justin up, he's treated to hearing Justin groan, "Fuck, yes, fucking pound me-"

Brian tugs at his hair again, wrenching a delighted gasp from Justin.

"Harder," he pleads, pushing back into Brian's rough thrusts.

Whether he means the hair-pulling or the fucking, Brian isn't sure. So he does both. Justin cries out and pleads again, "More, harder, _yes_ , I'm gonna-"

Brian clenches his fist in Justin's hair and thrusts into him brutally. This draws the most gorgeous moan out of Justin, but it's not quite enough. Brian wants to make him scream. It won't be long now - Justin is quickly approaching the edge. He's pushing back against Brian greedily, tightening around Brian's cock, grinding and groaning and-

"Fuck! _Yes!"_

As Justin screams and comes, Brian closes his eyes and submerges himself in it. A few seconds later, he's thrusting deep into Justin and coming hard. It's so fucking good that he loses himself in it for a moment. When he comes to again, he's on his back. Justin is lying beside him, plastered to the mattress, panting slightly. He turns his head and grins at Brian. "That was amazing."

After removing the condom and tossing it aside, Brian grins back and drawls lazily, "High praise."

"Well-deserved," is Justin's brief and somewhat exhausted response. "Fuck, I've missed you."

Brian glances at the nightstand, expecting to see Justin's alarm clock sitting there, but it's gone. So is the lamp and the stack of sketchbooks that normally reside there. He has some vague recollection of them being thrown onto the floor earlier in the day, but how that happened is a mystery. Now that the clock's gone, so is the time. He glances towards the small window in the corner; there's a hint of muted amber light seeping in through the gaps in the cheap plastic blinds. Another day gone in a flash. Yesterday slipped by without either of them noticing, at least not until Justin complained about being hungry and picked up his phone to call for takeout, only to discover it was almost midnight.  _Good thing we're in New York,_ Justin said smugly as he called for pizza. As soon as he was done ordering, Brian pounced on him. To call it a 'good thing' seems to be a drastic understatement - it's fucking brilliant, is what it is.

With the sun going down and the lamp lying on the floor, likely shattered, the room quickly goes from dim to dark. Brian rolls onto his side and seeks out the one remaining source of light: Justin. His face is alight with the most radiant smile that Brian has ever seen. Awestruck, Brian slides closer to Justin and kisses the curve of his lower lip.

Justin grins even bigger. He gazes at Brian happily and asks, "Do you have any idea how happy you've made me?"

"Uh, yeah." Brian laughs a little and teases, "You haven't stopped grinning all day."

"Of course I haven't. It's so great that you're here."

"I've been here before." Brian traces his finger across Justin's chest, treasuring the softness of his skin as he tunes into the sounds of the city. Though he's fantasised about this place since he was a kid, he never quite imagined it like this. In his dreams it was all spectacle and luxury, towering skyscrapers, glistening lights, and constant movement. Now that vision is fleshed out to include this quieter reality. He can sense the city lying just beyond Justin's apartment - the buzz of the surrounding streets, the echoes of nearby neighbours - and feels as though he could get drunk on this. So often fantasies fail to make the transition to reality without proving disappointing, but this... this is better, somehow. It's enlivening and addictive. 

"Yeah, but now you're staying for good." Justin peers at Brian curiously. "For good, right?"

"For good," Brian says instantly. Though he normally refrains from speaking in absolutes, he can't help himself on this occasion. After all, how can he possibly say no to this? He's finally here. New York is no longer a distant oasis, an unattainable wet dream; it's here, within his grasp, all around him, his to conquer. The thought pushes a rush of adrenalin through each and every one of Brian's veins, setting them alight. He grabs Justin and kisses him, pouring every ounce of excitement into the kiss until Justin is moaning and writhing with it.

The moment Brian pulls away from the kiss, Justin gasps, "I love you."

Then he sighs, closes his eyes, smiles, and says emphatically, "I fucking love you so much."

Brian stares at him: the soft bloom of pink over his cheeks, the swell of his lower lip, the way his hair is spread messily across his brow. The words are still slightly alien to him, but he can't help but reply: "Love you, too." 

They immediately seem less foreign as Justin flops back onto the mattress, beams up at the ceiling, and enthuses, "I love hearing you say that."

Brian smiles to himself and places his hand on Justin's stomach. He caresses it gently, keen to reacquaint himself with every inch that he's been missing since Justin departed Pittsburgh. They may have made a dedicated effort to see each other as much as possible during the months separating then and now, but it's not the same as this. Justin's right - it is different now that he's staying for good. 

"You've always known it," Brian muses. Then he adds in a teasing mutter, "You arrogant little shit."

Justin laughs, then blushes slightly and says, "It's just nice to hear it, is all."

"Yeah, well." Brian stares at him for a few moments, still drinking in the sight, then admits, "It's nice to say it."

Justin turns his head and grins at Brian. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brian allows Justin to enjoy the moment before smirking and teasing, "You get this dopey look on your face every time... it's quite amusing. And somewhat endearing."

He bites back a laugh as Justin expression turns to one of total shock and horror. Then he teases, "If I'm being truthful, Sunshine, that's mostly why I say it."

The look of outrage on Justin's face is almost too good. Brian tries not to laugh but it's too hard to resist. As he gives into the urge, Justin squawks, "You absolute asshole! Take that back! Take it back this instant!"

"I can take a photo next time, if you'd like, so that you can see what I mean-"

"Take. It. Back!"

Brian shakes his head stubbornly and bursts out laughing as Justin thumps his arm. 

"Right, that does it-" Justin lunges at him, pins him down, and starts tickling Brian mercilessly. He ignores Brian's protests and insists loudly, "I'm not going to stop until you take it back!"

Through fits of laughter (somewhat attributable to the tickling, but still mostly sourced from Justin's outrage), Brian relents, "Okay, okay. I take it back. I take it back."

"Good." Justin grins and pulls back for a beat. As soon as Brian thinks he's saved, Justin resumes tickling him, seemingly for no other reason other than that he's an evil little shit.

"That's it," Brian growls. He grabs Justin's arms and wrestles him onto his back. Justin squirms free from Brian's restraining hold and manages to maneuver Brian onto his back again, but then somehow the mattress goes out from under them, sending them sprawling onto the floor.

Brian lands half on top of one of his suitcases and groans. Justin pulls himself up slightly and straddles Brian. Then he surveys the situation and asks, "Are you okay?"  

"Fine," Brian says, pushing the suitcase aside. He grabs Justin's hips and warns, "You're really going to get it now."

Justin grins devilishly. "Am I?" 

"Well, you are begging for it." Brian raises his right hand. He pauses just long enough to catch the spark of excitement in Justin's eyes, then brings his hand down hard against Justin's ass.

Justin gasps and shudders slightly at the harsh contact. Brian smirks and spanks him again. The sound echoes through the room, at least until it's drowned out by Justin's loud moan. Brian strokes his ass, feeling the skin heating under his hand, and orders, "Count them."

"Do you have a number in mind?"

"Not really," Brian chuckles. "I'll stop when you've had your fill. Now, _count them."_

As Justin nods eagerly, they're interrupted by someone banging on the adjoining wall. 

"Fuck," Justin snaps, glaring at the wall.

"Now look what you've done," Brian scolds.

"That's so your fault!"

Brian snorts. "Nonsense, Sunshine. I'm not the one doing all the moaning and groaning."

"You were earlier," Justin sulks.

Brian smiles in concession and presses a finger to Justin's lips. "Can you behave yourself and be quiet?"

Justin smirks and sucks Brian's finger into his mouth. Brian sighs tersely. "I'll take that as a 'no'. Am I going to have to gag you, Sunshine?"

Justin's smirk warps into a mischievous grin. "Probably."

"Very well then." Brian swats him again and orders, "Get on the bed."

Brian is pleased by the enthusiasm that Justin shows as he scrambles back onto the bed. He's grinning again, looking exuberantly happy, and Brian can't help but grin back. After their grueling long-distance limbo, they're finally back together. Properly together. In the same state, in the same city - the city that Brian has been longing for since his childhood, the city that Justin is obviously deeply in love with. Brian can feel himself falling, too. When he touched down yesterday, his first thought was: _I'm finally here._ Now that he's here in the heart of the city and reunited with Justin, all he can think is:  _I'm finally home._  


	3. New York [2010]

When Justin wakes to the mattress dipping and someone’s breath tickling his neck, his heart leaps up into his throat.

At first, it’s fear that sends his heart leaping - he’s supposed to be alone, so who is it crawling into bed with him? 

But then he realises it’s Brian, and so his heart remains in his throat from pure joy.

“Hey,” he says with a grin, as Brian starts kissing the nape of his neck.

“Hey,” Brian mumbles, as he slides his hands up Justin’s chest. “Miss me?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“I’m pretty sure I would,” comes the murmured reply, followed shortly by, “I missed you so fucking much.”

“Mmm.”

After three weeks apart, Justin finds himself dizzied by the tender touch of Brian’s lips and the soft stroke of his hands. He wriggles backwards into Brian’s embrace and sighs contentedly. That sigh quickly turns into a yawn, which reminds Justin how tired he is. The clock on his nightstand reads 4am, which means he’s had about an hour and a half of sleep since he got home from his studio.

Through a second yawn, he asks, “How was Pittsburgh?”

“Fine.”

“Just fine?”

“Freedman re-signed. The Fontaine deal fell through, so I figured I’d just come home early. To hell with that time-wasting fucker.”

“Mmm,” Justin hums sympathetically and grabs one of Brian’s hands in his. “Well, I’m glad you’re back.”

“And how has my Sunshine been?”

“Not so bad.”

“Working all hours?”

“How’d you know?”

Brian chuckles. “You’re half asleep.”

“Am not.”

“Are too. You can barely keep your eyes open.” 

It’s only then that Justin realises that his eyes are closed. He tries to open them, but they feel impossibly heavy. He groans and curls into his pillow. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Brian kisses his cheek. “I barely slept last night.”

Justin rolls onto his back and gazes at Brian. He looks as weary as Justin feels. It occurs to Justin that they were texting yesterday morning at 5am - if Brian hasn’t slept since then, then he must be running on empty right now.

“I was going to suggest really lazy sex.” Justin reaches to stroke Brian’s cheek. “But you know… we could always wait… and rest up… and have amazing energetic sex later?”

As a smile spreads across Brian’s face, a glow of warmth spreads through Justin. He’s missed that smile. 

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’?”

“You can take that as a ‘hell yes’.”

Justin keeps his hand cupped around Brian’s face and pulls him in for a kiss. There’s another thing that he has missed dearly - Brian’s lips brushing against his, the taste of his mouth, the stroke of his tongue. 

Too bad it’s interrupted by both of them yawning.

“Okay,” Justin laughs. “This is just embarrassing.”

Brian blinks slowly, yawns again, then drops down onto Justin’s chest. Into it, he mumbles, “Mind if I stay here?”

That glow of warmth continues to spread through Justin. He wraps his arms around Brian, kisses the top of his head, and whispers, “Where else would I want you to be?”

**TBC**


End file.
